The Lord is everywhere
by earp
Summary: This story takes place after episode 10. Kara thought she would go home and rest after a long day but an evil scientist (I think you already know who) disagrees and brings pretty big problems. Also Kara/Winn friendship and Kara/Alex sister moment
1. Friendly reminder

**AN:** Just want to say that I'm actually french so English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the possible mistakes I did writing this story.

Chapter 1: Friendly reminder

It has been a long day for Kara at CatCo. Her boss had sent her everywere just to get lattes and salads during the day. Of course she was Supergirl so she wasn't so tired physically but in her head she was just like any other human being. It was true that Kara had been through a lot this past few days. Toyman, Maxwell Lord, Winn; just to quote some.

The last one was everything she was thinking about. Since Winn kissed Kara, some moments were a little akward between them. Kara had tried to pretend like nothing happened but she couldn't stop feeling bad for her friend. "Friend": was the key word. She couldn't imagine Winn as something else than a friend. Sadely, it wasn't the same for him. Winn wasn't the same as before and he had tried to avoid being with Kara alone. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. But he wasn't going to give up on her. She needed him and both of them knew it. Still they tried to forget it by focussing on work.

Kara was sitting at her desk packing her things up as the day was finally over. She was on her way out of the building when her phone rang. It was her sister.

"Alex what's up?"

"Hey, I need your help for a...mission." She said hesitating

"Is everything ok?" Kara answered a bit worried

"Yes, yes don't worry. It's just that...Ok let's just be honnest and quick. Hank gave me a supposedly easy and kind of dumb mission. The DEO found an alien in the mountain near where Fort Rozz crashed down and it looks like a weird big "dog". I had a team with me to catch it but he keep desapiring everytime we are near him."

"That's so cute! The super secret agent can't catch a puppy!", Kara said laughing and putting her Supergirl costume on

"Ha,ha that's funny... I just don't want to hurt it! And let me tell you that if Supergirl fails, she won't hear the end of it."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'm almost there." She said flying

"Oh and don't forget it's sisters movie night!"

"I won't."

Supergirl arrived on site and used her super vision to find this "dog". She already knew what to look for because she had one of those on Krypton. She remembered that it was very sweet. Actually the only difference between Krypton dogs and Earth dogs was that on Krypton, they were a little bit green on their forehead, they had a big funny head kind of like a bulldog and they were bigger. Kara remembered her dog jumping on her father, it was as big as him.

Supergirl was being put out of her thought as she saw the creature hidden behind a rock. So she approched it carrefuly.

"Hey buddy! You seem nice." By hearing her, the dog stepped back a little.

" I know you must be afraid. It must has been a long time since you saw something like me."

Now she was walking slowly with her hand before her. The dog was hesitating and sudenly, he ran away behind an other rock. Supergirl was surprised by his speed and then realised that he was from Krypton too so he must have powers too. She also saw that he wasn't running out of fear...He was playing with her. So Supergirl took a little tree out of the ground.

"Oh come on! I know all you want is play! Alex didn't see that right?" She said smiling. She could see in the eyes of the creature that he was full of joy. So she threw the tree near him. The dog jumped on it, put it in his mouth and brought it back to her.

"I knew you were a good boy" Supergirl picked up the tree and started to run to the DEO and as she was expecting it, the dog followed her.

 **AN:** So I hope you liked it. This chapter is like peace before the drama happend, in chapter 2, problems begin for Kara. I accept any kind of comment as long as it's not a mean one. And for those who are interested, I will upload a new chapter every two days I think. Thanks for reading ;)


	2. End of the day

**AN:** Someone asked if this was an Winn/Kara story. I will develope their friendship but it won't go further. Hope you like this new chapter ;)

Chapter 2: End of the day

As Supergirl saw that her new friend wasn't going to give his tree-toy up, she started to run even faster to get to the DEO in time. The night was starting to fall and Kara was getting more and more tired. She was happy to find something nice and sweet fitting in her Krypton memories but she wanted to go home and rest.

Alex and Hank were waiting in front of the DEO entrance. The director was smiling, so was her sister but it was a little forced.

"So...can I keep it?" Kara asked already knowing the answer

"I have to admit you beat me on this one. All he wanted was a friend." Alex said

"Good job, Supergirl. We're taking it from here and put him in containment." Hank replied very seriously

Kara's face changed and she became more confused and angry

"Come on you can't put him in containment like that! He doesn't deserve it and look how sweet he is!" To illustrate what she said, the dog was sniffing around and sat next to Supergirl, asking for the little tree.

"What if he gets mad? He is the size of a poney!" Alex said, a little afraid by the creature. But she was more on her sister's side

"Have you even think about where he come from? He arrived with Fort Rozz! That means that he was there to keep the prisoners. Because as far as I know, you don't put dogs in jail!"

"She has a point, sir. This...thing could help us detain or even capture dangerous aliens. We could train him."

Hank was scoring pros and cons.

"Yeah...maybe. But if he does something that I don't approve, you will be entirely responsible. Understood?" He said pointing at Supergirl.

"Does it mean we can keep it?" Kara asked like a child. As a response, Alex nodded

Kara jumped around and hugged her sister so hard that her back cracked. Alex groaned and Kara immidiately apologized.

"Can we name it Fluffy?" She asked

"Who name a dog that big Fluffy?!" Alex shouted

"I know a little girl who named her snake Fluffy." She jocked

In the meantime, Hank was picking up the tree and went back inside. The dog "Fluffy" followed him like he knew he was alright with this men.

"So, movie night?" Alex said, changing the subject

"Oh I almost forgot. Listen I'm sorry... maybe an other time but I'm really tired. I just want to go home." Kara said sadly

"But what am I going to do?" Alex said a bit disapointed. "But don't worry I uderstand. You've been through a lot lately and you need some rest."

"Thank you." She answered hugging her sister. "You should rest too Alex. Do me a favour. Don't go back to work because of me and go sleep in your bed and not in your DEO office. Please."

Alex nodded and went back into the agency to pack her things.

It was definitly night now, Kara flew away and entered in her apartment of Nationalcity by a window that Winn liked to call the "Supergirl window" because he had modified it to let Kara enter.

At this point, Kara only wanted to take a long and warm shower and go to bed. She took her costume off and put it on a chair. She picked confortable pants and underwears in her closet. Then she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Kara stayed in the shower as long as possible and let the hot water fall on fer face. It was so relaxing. Kara shut all her super senses down and just appreciated the moment.

Finally, she stepped out of the shower and put her underwears and her pants on. She started to dry her wet hair with her towel and realised that she had forgotten to take a t-shirt with her. She sighed a little and opened the door still with a towel in the hand.

Suddenly, Kara felt extremely weak. She saw, horrified, that three kryptonite rocks were surronding her. She looked for her phone but it was on the table of her living-room, a few feet of her, but next to one of the rocks. Kara tried to walk and reach it but the kryptonite was too strong. She dropped her towel as everything became black. She fell unconscious, knocking her head on the edge of the table.

 **AN:** So things go bad starting now. Again thanks for reading and see you in two days :)


	3. Worries

Mornings at CatCo were basically the same for Winn. He enters his floor, sits at his desk, starts his computer and watches the morning news on the screans above him. Then, a few minutes later, Kara arrives, put the latte for Miss Grant on her desk. They start talking, well, that part hasn't been on the menu for a while. Since the kiss had happened, Kara would just sit at her desk and wait, pretending to work on her tablet. And finally she hears Cat arriving in her elevator and the day really starts.

But that morning in particular, something was wrong, he thought, Kara was late. Winn started thinking that she was mad at him or too uncomfortable with him to continue talking before work. This made him sad and embarrassed at the same time. But, things went even more wrong. Miss Grant stepped out of her private elevator and Kara was still missing.

"Kira! Where is my latte?!" Cat shouted, angry not to already have her beverage in her hand. She couldn't see her assistant and she became supprised. Never, since she had hired Kara, she missed a day or even was late. She looked at her desk and it was empty: her computer wasn't on and she couldn't see Kara's handbag. In a last attempt, she walked by Winn's desk.

"Witt! Tell me where Kira is and why she doesn't bring me my latte."

"I-I don't know Miss Grant, for...both of your questions."

"Then call her and tell her that she better have a hell of a good reason." She screamed walking into her office.

Winn decided to talk to James about Kara. He was worried. The young man told him everything and was glad that James responded calmly because he was freaking out.

"Ok... You call Kara and try to see where she is. I will be staying here to keep Cat from exploding"

"Yeah, you do that."

Winn returned to his desk and called Kara. She didn't answer. Winn started to freak out more as he composed her number again and she was still not responding. His last hope was to call Kara's sister. Alex would now what to do. Fortunately, Alex aswered.

"Danvers."

"Hey Alex it's Winn, remember?"

"Yes of course. Is there a problem?" She asked nervously

"Euh...Is-is Kara with you or at the DEO? Because she is not at CatCo and she doesn't pick up her phone. So I'm a bit worried and Miss Grand is angry and..."

"Ok...Stop talking Winn. Kara is not with me and I'm at the DEO right now." She said afraid that something happened to her sister.

"Oh no. So what do we do?"

"Go to her apartment. I'll meet you there."

And she hung up. Winn ran to James's office

"Kara isn't answering. I'm going to her apartment with Alex." the young man said pacing.

"I'll come with you" James added already taking his jacket. Winn put a hand on his arm to stop the photograph

"No, no, no. What about Miss Grant? You have to stay here to cover her, remember?" James starred at him for a few second and eventually put her jacket back on his chair.

"Ok...But as soon as you know something..."

"I'll call you."

Winn went out of the building as fast as he could and arrived a few minutes later in front of Kara's building. He couldn't wait for Alex, he was to worried about her; the most important human being in his life, the one he loved but couldn't have. So he ran into the stairs and finally found himself in front of Kara's door. Winn didn't really mind not to be with Kara. But he couldn't imagine a life without her presence. He took a quick breath and knocked on the door. "Kara!" he said repeatedly, waiting for an answer. The young man was knocking harder and harder on the door, still without hearing back from Kara.

As he was going to punch the door, Alex showed up. "She is not answering" he said nervously as Alex was unlocking the door with her keys. This moment felt like an eternity. Both of them were so impatient to open this door and at the same time, they were so frightened of what they could discover on the other side. Alex was trained to keep her emotions for herself and not show them when she was on a mission. Finding Kara was a bit like a misson. Even if she was terrified to see her hurt or even worse, the agent knew she couldn't show her feelings. Winn was already freaking out and Kara didn't need a second person in such a state.

Winn was the first to enter the apartment and was the first to see Kara, lying on the ground, unconscious.

 **AN:** And you will know the rest in two days! You will have to wait to know what really happend to Supergirl because I will be focussing on the reaction of Kara's entourage. As usual, let me know if you liked this chapter ;)


	4. Report

Winn and Alex stayed shocked a second before rushing toward Kara. She was lying unconscious on her stomack, her hair hidding her face and half naked. That's what caught Winn attention for a fraction of was definitly the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. However, Alex saw first the three krypyonite rocks surrounding her sister.

"Winn! Get this things away from her. And help me get her on the couch" She said putting Kara on her side. Alex was so worried about her sister. For a second, she thought she had lost her forever, she thought Kara was dead. Fortunatly, the agent rapidly saw that she was still breathing. Winn quickly picked up the rocks, threw them away in the bathroom and closed the door. Then he turned around and grabbed Kara's ankles as Alex got her hands under her armpits. They lifted the unconscious young women on the couch. Alex could now examine her sister in better conditions. The poor Kara was burning up and sweating. She didn't look good at all. Her skin was very pale and she had a wound on her forehead from where blood was trickling.

"Winn you have to watch her. I'm calling the DEO" Alex commanded

"O-Ok...could I come?"

"I'm sorry but you know you can't. Don't worry I will keep you posted personnaly."

While Alex was talking with Hank and arranging Kara's transfer, Winn called James as he promised but he couldn't take his eyes off her dear friend. He couldn't stop worrying about her and he wouldn't miss a change in her condition, good or bad. But nothing happened. Winn could feel the fear in James' voice. The photograph wanted to come but the young man reminded him that Kara needed him at the office, to cover her. Even if Winn knew the feelings that the two shared, he couldn't act like he was upset. He didn't want to disapoint Kara and the only thing he could wish was her happiness. But for now, Lucy Lane was between Supergirl and her dreams.

When Alex hung up her phone, she took a t-shirt in her sister's closet and, with Winn's help, put it on Kara. Then, they waited 10 minutes, maybe 15, for the DEO to come. It was only ten in the morning so Alex told Winn to go back to work.

"What am I going to say to Miss Grant?" He asked

"Almost the truth. You went to Kara's apartment, you found her unconscious on the floor of her bathroom, she slipped and knocked her head. That's all."

The men nodded.

"Don't go too deep on details or it will sound fake, espacialy with your boss." Alex warned as he left

When he went back at his desk at CatCo, James jumped on him and stalked him with questions.

"I don't know more than what I told you on the phone. Now she is at the DEO with her sister. Listen. If Cat asks you about Kara, tell her I found in her bathroom and that she knocked her head. Ok?"

"Ok. But I know that if Alex has news she will call you so..."

"Yeah don't worry, you will be warned."

As soon as James left, Winn heard his name through the glass door of Cat's office. He knew what was coming so he just sat up and went for it.

"Yes Miss Grant"

"So, have you found Kira? Because I don't see her at her desk and I had to buy my own latte."

"Euh...I have bad news. I went to her place and I found her in her bathroom. She must have slipped and knocked her head."

"Oh, is she ok?" Miss Grant said

"I-I don't know, right now she is at the hospital with her sister."

"I see. Well, tell her sister that I will go to the hospital tonight after work. I want to know for how long Kira won't be at the office."

Winn turned around anxiously. He couldn't say no or it would be suspicious. He had to call Alex but just as he was stepping out of his boss' office, Cat called him again:

"Just by curiosity. How did you enter her apartment?"

"I...Well...I used the key hidden next to the door that only a few people know of."

"Ok..."

Winn hopped very hard that his lie would convince his boss. Cat was actually smiling: he was lying. She was truly worried about Kara. In the end, the queen of all media cared about her assistant. But she was still suspicious of her being Supergirl. Even if she had seen them at the same time, Cat couldn't help herself thinking that she's been tricked. She knew something wasn't normal with her assistant but she also knew that Supergirl or not, she was in trouble.

Winn called Alex right after his confrontation with Cat.

"Euh, Alex we've got a problem. Cat wants to see Kara at the hospital tonight."

"What! We can't do that. You have to find an excuse."

"Alex you don't understand! Cat won't give up and I already lied to her about how I entered the apartment."

"Oh my God... Did she believe you?"

"I think so but I'm not sure. And you and I both know how conviced she was about Kara being Supergirl. I honestly don't think that she dropped the idea. "

"Crap! So we have no choice... Wait...Hank is telling me that he knows someone, a surgeon... Ok it's going to be fine we may have a solution." She said relieved

"Oh I'm so glad you just said that. So now it's fixed, how is Kara?"

"No change since you left earlier." The agent said saddly

"That's not a good thing?"

"No...She's been under the solar waves machine for a while now and there is still no change. Her wound on her forehead hasn't healed yet. But I'm not giving up hope. She's been near kryptonite all night long so maybe it will take a lot more time for the effects to wear off."

"I hope you're right."

"Yeah, me too."

And she hung up.

 **AN:** So we still don't know who is behind this and what do you think is going to happen at the hospital? Let me know if you like it ;)


	5. The visit

**AN:** New chapter a little bit later than the usual but still here. I want to reasure some of you: the is not a SuperCat story. Enjoy ;)

With the help of his friend, the director of the DEO managed to requisition a room at the hospital of Nationalcity. His friend was a surgeon and he had told the secret to one nurse, who was actually his wife. The room chosen by the doctor was at the end of the corridor and he told all the staff not to go because someone very famous was in here and didn't want to be recognized. Which was kind of true.

At the end of the day, Winn and James rushed to the hospital. Hank was near the door, playing a bodygard. On the inside, Kara was lying in the bed with a nasal cannula. Her face was still pale but she looked better than when she had been found. Alex was sitting on a chair next to the bed. The agent was holding Kara's hand and she was looking at her like if her sister was going to wake up after a simple niht of sleep. The two men didn't want to interupt so they asked Hank.

"Anything new?" James asked

"No, not really."

"But she's gonna be ok, right?" the photographer completed

"She has to." Winn said

"She better be!"

That was Cat Grant walking towards them with her sunglasses in one hand and her handbag in the other.

"Can I enter? And...Who are you?" She asked Hank

"I'm a friend of Alex, Kara's sister."

"Yeah I saw her at the office. So, can I enter?"

"Yes ma'am." Hank said annoyed by the woman

Cat entered the room and Alex looked immediately at her.

"Alex Danvers I presume. Finally we meet."

"Miss Grant, I wish it would be under happier circumstances."

"Of course. How is she?"

"Still no change. The doctor said she has a concussion and she will heal by herself. We just have to wait. Now, excuse me, I'm going to grab a coffe." She said as she stood up

Cat waited for the door to close and sat in the chair. She looked at Kara's face and saw the small wound on her forehead. She also couldn't help herself thinking that her assistant looked like Supergirl, especialy now without her glasses. Being here, looking at Kara's uncouncious body reminded her of Leslie Willis; even if she knew her assistant wouldn't want to kill her when she'd wake up. But Kara had one thing she shared with Leslie; Cat was actually worried about her.

"Kira, let me tell you something. I know how important being my assistant is for you and the only way to keep your job is to heal and wake up. Because if you die you won't be able to work for me and I would have to loose time hirering somebody who will do everything wrong and bring discusting lattes because this person won't know me as well as you do. And I know that you always try to do your best so you simply won't let a wet floor keeping you from..."

Suddenly, she stopped talking because what she was seeing was incredible. The wound on Kara's forehead was closing up. Cat smiled widely :"I knew it and now no one can prove me wrong" she thought. She jumped out of the chair and opened the door.

"It was fast." Hank said amused

"Well, I don't like hospital room and Kira knows that so she won't blame me." She said walking away

"Oh no, I forgot!" James screamed

"What, what's wrong?" Winn asked

"I was supposed to meet Lucy at her place and she doesn't know for Kara."

"You can go. I'm staying."

"Thanks man." He said leaving

"So...When do you think you will finally enter this room?" Hank asked Winn with a smile on his face

"What? Euh, I was about to." Winn said confused

"I don't know the whole story but the look on your face when you look at her..."

"That's right you don't know the whole story." The young man said cutting him off

Winn was a bit angry when he entered but his anger let quickly the place to worry and love. He sat next to Kara and took her hand.

"I know that I've been avoiding you lately and I know that something changed between us the second I kissed you the other day. But I can't do anything about it and I'm so sorry for that. I didn't want to tell you that way. I was expecting an other atmosphere than my dad trying to kill people but I was so afraid and you conforted me so well at this particular moment...I wish we could go back to our old complicity but now you're aware of my feelings for you. So you know, Kara, that I couldn't live without you. You have to wake up, not only for me or for your sister, but for all the people of Nationalcity. People needs you."

He stood up and looked at her one last time before going home. Then his eyes became bigger as he noticed that her wound wasn't here anymore. "When did that happened?!" He ran out of the room and saw Alex and Hank speaking.

"It's gone! It's gone!" Winn shouted

"What's gone?" Hank asked confused

"Her wound on the forehead. It disappeared."

Alex went from sad to hopefull in a second. The kryptonite effects were finally wearing off.


	6. Back again

Alex had spend the night at the hospital, watching her sister even when Hank told her to take some rest. But of course the fatigue took over and she had fallen asleep with her head on Kara's bed, her arms crossed like a pillow.

Kara finally started to wake up. Her vision was blurry and she felt exhausted. She blinked several times so her eyes could adjust to the light. The young woman felt something itchy around her nose and tried to grab it but she was to weak and disoriented to pull it off. Kara could barely remember what happened to her but she knew kryptonite was involved. She looked around to know where she was. She wasn't at the DEO for sure but Alex was there so that was good. "Alex" she called her with a weak and hoarse voice. And as her sister was determined to sleep, Kara managed to push her head a little. That was enough to wake her up. Alex straightened and looked at Kara's open eyes.

"Oh God, you're awake!" She said with a large smile on her face

"Yes it looks like it but no need to scream...

"I'm sorry, how are you feeling?" Alex asked putting a hand on Kara's head

"I'm fine, just tired"

"I was so worried for you. You've been out for almost two days."

"Two days! But what exactly happened to me? And why aren't we at the DEO?" Kara asked confused and tring to pull the nasal cannula off. Alex took her arms and put them back on the bed gently.

"Calm down Kara. You don't need to don't know exactly but Winn and I found you yesterday morning, uncounscious in your apartment and surronded by kryptonite. And we are in a hospital because your boss wanted to see you."

"Oh I remember now...I was out of the shower and went to take a t-shirt and then...everything became black."

"For the record, we told Cat that you slipped and knocked you head."

"Wait a minute...You said you found me with Winn? So he saw me half naked!" She panicked

"Come on Kara. I'm sure it wasn't the first time he saw a bra. Plus, you were in danger and all he wanted to do was saving you."

"Yeah I know, I know. But I told you the story. First he kisses me, then he sees me like that... How could it become more awkward between us?"

Alex saw her boss waiting behind the door so she cut the conversation.

"Listen, I'm sure you will get things right with Winn but we need to know who attacked you"

"Supergirl, I'm glad you're ok." Hank said. "Do you remember anything that could help us?"

"Well, when I entered my apartment I was definitely alone. Who ever did this came while I was in the bathroom."

"How didn't you hear or see anything?" The director asked relieing on her super-hearing and x-ray vision

"I guess I wasn't paying attention." Kara answered a bit ashamed

The two agents sighted.

"It's ok, we'll find something." Alex said trying to comfort her sister

"Could it be your aunt?"

"No I don't think it's her style. If she wanted to kill me, she would send people. Not rocks"

"Right..." Hank got out of the room and went to the DEO.

Kara tried to stand out of her bed but Alex pushed her down.

"Easy. What are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Kara stated already bored by the hospital room

"No, Kara you need to rest" Alex said anoyed

"I'm not staying in this bed while some crazy guy wants to kill me." She said standing up again

"Ok, ok. But you need to lay low. The person who did this to you probably thinks Supergirl is dead, so no super power at least for today." Alex ordered knowing her sister wouldn't stay long in her bed. She could be so stubborn sometimes; but Alex couldn't really say anything because it was a Danvers trade mark.

"Fine! But can I go to work? I need to see everyone."

"Yes but promess me you'll just be Kara Danvers today, please" the DEO agent begged

"I promise." she answered honnestly

The two sisters hugged each other and Alex gave Kara a ride to her place so she could change and put regular clothes on. The older sister waited on her sister's couch, playing on her phone. Kara was in her bedroom picking trousers and a shirt from her closet. Even if she had promised Alex, She felt the obligation to hide her suit in case of emergency. It was strange for Kara to be back in her apartment where she was felling safe before the incident happended. She wasn't to be alone in her apartment but her place wouldn't feel the same anymore. It was like her relation ship with Winn: changed forever. Kara finally stepped out of her room and took her purse. Alex stood up and took her car keys. She knew instantly when she saw her sister that she wasn't in the mood flying alone to work. Alex was acutually glad to drive Kara to work because she could keep an eye on her, at least for a few minutes.

 **AN:** Thank you all for your reviews! Kara is back to work. What do you think Cat is going to say?


	7. An other day at the office

Kara was on her way to CatCo in Alex's car. The trip was short and quiet. The two sisters didn't need to talk. Alex wanted to let Kara take some rest. The young blonde was looking outside, her head resting on the window. She was thinking about all she will have to say once she was in CatCo. James would be easy: say she is fine and the DEO is working on the attack. Cat would be insistant on every little details of her accident but it would be easy to lie to her like on a classic day of work. Winn, however, she would have to have a longer and more intimate discussion with him. Alex pulled up in front of the building. Kara took her purse and looked at her sister.

"Thanks for the ride" she said smiling

"Anytime. Take care." Alex returned the smile.

Kara stepped out of the car and entered the builiding.

Kara arrived at her desk with a latte she had picked up with Alex on the way. Everyone was already working but it was quite early in the morning so she hadn't missed much. Winn was very supprised and happy to see her as she came and hugged him.

"Kara! You're definitely awake. I was so scared."

"I'm fine now." She said smiling. "Listen, I have to talk to you in private but I don't have much time right now so... How about you come to my place after work?" She said hesitant

"I don't know Kara...I don't know if "alone" is the way I want to see you."

"Winn, it's important. Or I wouldn't ask you."

"Fine." he accepted resigned. And he went back to his computer.

Kara was nervous about her future conversation with Winn. Like him, she wasn't very pleased to be alone in her apartment with him, considering what happened the last time they were together. But she had to do it because Kara couldn't stand the awkwardness of their conversations anymore, and more generaly, their relationship. Her next move was to see James. The young woman was hopping that his natural sweetness would calm her a little. Still, everytime she was around the photographer, a small part of Kara would get nervous but she always had repressed her feelings because he was already in a relationship with Lucy and she didn't want to disapoint Winn. Kara didn't want to hurt any of them. James was going to enter his office when she stopped him.

"James, wait!" she called

"Kara! I'm so glad you're ok." he said putting a hand on Kara's shoulder

"Yeah me too" she added stepping awy gently

"Do you know who did this to you?" the photographer asked not really realising what his friend just did

"No, not yet but the DEO is working on it"

"I'm sure I can help..." he started

"James, you helped me a lot already." She said interupting him. "Alex told me that you stayed at CatCo to cover me. Thank you."

"No problem. But let me know if I can do more." James insisted

She was about to say something but Cat interumpted them: "Kira! I see you".

"Duty calls" Kara said faking a smile. James smiled back and watched her going into Cat's office. The third challenge of the day started. Kara was at work for only a few minutes and she was already exhausted. The young woman wished so hard her life was just simpler and normal.

"Yes miss Grant." Kara sighted. "Here's your latte."

"Well...first day back and you're already perfect." She said after taking a sip.

"Euh...My sister told me you went to see me at the hospital." Kara started with her classic high pitched uncomfortable voice, adjusting her glasses

"Yes, I did. It might be suprising to you but I actually care a little about you... So, how are you? How is your head?" Cat asked already messing with Kara

"I-I'm just a little tired. But i'm fine, really." the blonde replied touching her forehead

"Great! So you won't mind staying a few more minutes after everyone left tonight." That took Kara by surprised.

"Euh...Actually I had something to..." she said a bit upset

"It wasn't a question Kira." Cat added taking her glasses off. "Plus it won't be long. And don't take me for an awfull person for asking you to stay after you just recovered, because what I will show you tonight, will change your life." the boss stated with her superior and proud look

Kara was a bit scared by what her boss just said so she stayed in front of her adjusting by rote her glasses, with some questions in mind.

"What are you waiting for? Back to work, now." Cat ordered coldly

"S-sorry miss Grant." Kara excused herself, stepping back.

What did Cat have in mind? What did she want to show her?

Kara went back to Winn's desk already trying to focuss on work to forget all the trouble she was into.

"Winn, I'm sorry but I might be late tonight. Miss Grant's fault."

"Euh, ok. Don't worry I'll wait for you at your place." he said confused

Of course he would.

 **AN:** The next chapter will be a long conversation between Kara and Cat. I'm sure you already know what the subject will be.

PS: This is a direct message to "Homefreesc". I don't if something is wrong on my side but I can't answer your reviews/questions via private message. Do you have an account or are you a guest?


	8. Revelation

The day was almost over. People started to leave the CatCo building. A few employes were still at their desk, finishing what they were doing. Kara watched Winn leave his desk. She wished she could do the same and go home too. But that wasn't an option thanks to her boss. The young man looked back to give a shy smile to the blonde and she did the same. Those few seconds made the young woman relax a little but her fear regained her mind very quickly.

Kara couldn't be more nervous. What was going to happened when the last person, besides her and Miss Grant, would leave the building? She tried to relax by working on tomorow's papers but she couldn't help herself staring at Cat's desk. She was scared and impatient while the older blonde seemed overly calm and confident, still absorbed by some paperwork. The young woman heard her last collegue enter into the elevator and almost at the same time: "Kira!". She stood up quickly and walked into the big office. Cat stood up and left her desk for her balcone; which wasn't to good, according to Kara.

"So miss Grant. Why do you want to show me?" she asked waving her hands not knowing what to do with them

"Actually, it's more talking than showing. I even expect you to show me something." Cat said turning back with satisfied smile

"W-What are you talking about?" Kara asked afraid of the answer

"You know, I care about all my employes but it's mostly about their performances and efficiency. However for you it's a bit different. You're not like the others." The boss broke her monologue a few seconds to see Kara's reaction to her last words. Even if she was trying to hide it, Cat could see that her assistant became more and more worried about what could come next.

"You're my personnal assistant so you know a lot of things about me but I know a few things about you too."

"Ok now you're scaring me a little. What's your point?"

"My point is... You're not normal." she stated putting her left hand on her hip

Kara didn't know what to say and her habitual big guilty smile grew on her face

"Euh...Of course I'm not normal. Nobody is"

"Oh come on Kira!" Cat yelled quickly. "Don't play it philosophical. Or should I call you Supergirl again." she said with a lower voice

Now, Kara was about to loose the fight and she knew it.

"Miss Grant, how many time am I..."

"Don't play this stupid game with me again!"

"But you saw us in the same room at the same time!" Kara shouted hopeless

"Human wounds don't heal and disappear in two seconds, Kira!"

That was it. She'd lost and was speechless. Kara's face changed drasticly. It went from fakely happy and lying to saddly guily and disapointed.

"Now tell me. There is two possibilities. One: you are Supergirl and you tricked me so I could see you and Supergirl in the same room. And two: you're not Supergirl and you're just an other alien no one knows about yet. So...Which one are you?"

Kara hated herself right now. Hank and Alex were right. She wasn't able to keep her own secret. She had no choice but cooperate. Without a word, she started to unbutton her shirt. Cat's smile became bigger as the red S on Kara's chest appeared. Even if she had made a promise to Alex, she wanted to be prepared in case of big emergency. Or at least that was what she was hopping for.

"Finally... I want, once again, to thank for what you did for the city and for me. And I realise how much this job means to you so I won't give you the 'if you're here people die' speech."

"I hope you're happy now." Kara said with anger and frustration in her voice

"You don't have to react like that. I bet you're upset because I discovered your secret but don't worry I'll keep it safe. I love scooping the daily planet but not if it means to destroy someone's life. Besides, you'll will make me more money remaning unknown" She added as an excuse

"Miss Grant, you have to keep it because the more people know, the more people are in danger because of me. I learned that being a superhero can put the people you love in danger so you have to be careful. Don't tell anybody and don't treat me any different at work." the young woman warned

"Well for sure don't expect me to be nicer to you just because you could throw me out of the window. I'm still your boss after all. So who else knows your secret identity?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you that?" Kara said crossing her arms as the answer was obvious

"I bet it's not too difficult to find some... Let's start with your sister of course, James Olsen probably knows too... And...I wouldn't be surprised if... What's his name again, Witt, was a part of this VIP cercle."

"How-how would you know?" She asked impressed

"Kira, you and I both know I'm very far from stupid. James Olsen is your cousin's best friend and he shows up in Nationalcity the day Supergirl appears. And for Witt... Well, you talk every day and you eat crappy food together. So...Deduction, I guess."

"Yeah...Deduction." She said disapointed. "I-I really should go now. I don't want to give you more to make deduction with."

"Go, I'm sure you have more important things to do."

And, for the first time, Kara didn't have to hide to fly away. So she just jumped off the balcone, under the attentiv and proud look of her boss.

Kara felt two emotions at the same time while she was flying home: disapointment and embarassement. Now she had to tell her sister and Hank that Cat knew about her. And this time, the last son of Mars couldn't help to make the queen of all media think otherwise. The young woman tried to get rid of this thought and tried to focuss on what she was going to say to Winn. She was even more scared to talk to him than to Cat. Kara even cought herself wishing he wasn't waiting for her. But she knew that if she didn't talk to him tonight, she would have to do it anyway.

Kara entered her apartment by the window, quickly changed into her regular clothes and went straight to the door. When she opened it, Winn was standing against the wall, waiting for her.

 **AN:** Thank you very much for all your reviews. It makes me so happy! Hope you like this chapter. I think the next one might be the most emotional of the story and more action will happen after chapter 9.


	9. Comfort

"Come on in" Kara said to Winn who was already uncomfortable.

The man entered, went straight to the living room and sat on the couch. Kara closed the door and joined her friend. She sat at a resonnable distance to avoid any misunderstanding. The young woman was sweating and didn't know how to begin the conversation. Luckily for her, Winn seemed to be in the same condition as her. He didn't even want to look her directly in the eye. Kara simply tried to break the ice between them.

"So...The reason I wanted to talk is that I want to set things right between us. I don't want to hurt you and I can't..." she began before he cut her off

"Don't worry, Kara." Winn said calmly. "I know that you can't see me as more than a friend but on the other hand...Well...you know my feelings for you. And I need you but I complitly understand your reaction and I won't do anything to embarrass you ever again. I can promise you one thing for sure: I will always be here for you, I will always be your friend."

While Winn was talking, he was being very emotional and honnest. Kara could feel that and his speech brought tears and joy in her eyes. At this moment, she realised that she hadn't lost her best friend and she was so happy about that. Winn couldn't imagine how much he meant to her and how much she was hurting since they had lost their chemistry.

"I'm so relived you just said that" She said with a shy smile. "I was so afraid that, you seeing me half naked the other day made it more awkward between us. When Alex told me, I freaked out and thought I would never see or speak to my best friend again!" Kara added relieved

"Well...I-I won't lie to you" Winn started ashamed and blushing. "But when I saw you in that position, 'Oh my God, she is unconscious' wasn't my first thought. I have to say that I was a bit...destabilized." He added staring at his shoes as he couldn't face her

"Oh my god. I knew it would be weird. I wish I hadn't brought that up." She said placing her hands on her face to hide her embarassment.

"No Kara you did good. We have to talk about it and make things straight because, otherwise, we won't be able to regain the trust we had before. And I-I swear it only last a second and then, all that was important to me was to help your sister saving you."

"I'm glad we talked this through." She said relieved.

"So? No more secrets and no more hidden feelings ok?"

"Just full honnesty" she happily replied

Kara was about to hug Winn in order to begin a new chapter in their frienship but her phone rang and cought her attention. It was Alex.

"What's up?" she asked looking at Winn, sorry to interupt their moment.

"Hey you need to come to the DEO right now."

"Is there a problem?" Kara questioned suddenly worried.

"We might have a lead" Alex said simply

"I'm on my way" And she hang up.

"Is everything ok?"

"The DEO found something on my aggression." She answered walking towards the window.

"Be safe!" Winn shouted as Kara was already flying out in her Supergirl costume.

When Kara arrived in the big principal room in the secret compound, she saw "fluffy" sleeping in a corner. She smiled and joined Alex and Hank who were looking at a computer.

"So. What do you got?" the blonde asked catching their attention

"I was wondering earlier how your attacker got the kryptonite." Alex started. "The only place you can find that amount of it is here, at the DEO. We have the largest stock on the planet. So who ever did this had to get in our facility and steal it.

"You think there is a mole in the DEO?"

"Actually, we might have found it." Hank stated. "His name is Paul Matterson. He works here and didn't showed up at work this last three days."

"But there is more." Alex added. "We had to search deep into our servers because the security footage from the kryptonite room had been erased. Still we found them and he is clearly the one on the video. Plus he knew where your apartment is"

"But why would he try to kill me?"

Alex looked at the DEO director for a second like she was searching for some kind of aprouval. It made Kara wondered what her sistaer was going to say next.

"I looked at his record." the agent sighted a little not liking what she was going to add. "His wife and daughter got hurt during the earthquake. His wife died and his daughter his in a coma."

"Oh no...No, no, no. Alex, don't tell me he is blaming me for what happened!" the young hero was almost crying now

"I'm sorry Kara" Alex said sadly.

Kara couldn't take it. She ran across the room and hid in the hollogram room. Once she was alone, she let it all out. Kara was now crying and screaming at the same time. The guilt was unbearable. The super hero was feeling so bad that she started punching the walls, over and over again, leaving the imprint of her fists. That's when Alex entered the room. When she saw her sister in such a desperate and mad state, she ran towards her, hopping she wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey! Hey! Kara stop!" The agent was behind Kara and put her arms around the blonde, trying to contain her. Alex lost her grip when Supergirl turned around to break free. But instead of punching the walls again, Kara just faced her sister and cried more and more. Her face just screamed desperation and was red and wet. Alex had already dealt with a crying and sad Kara but she'd never seen her beloved sister like that. She only had one thing to do. The woman in black took a step foreward and held Kara very tight and close to her. "Shh. It's going to be ok". I'm here for you" she said with a hand in Kara's hair. The young woman calmed down and let herself fall against the wall. Alex joined her and sat next to her.

"You're ok now? You want to talk?" Alex asked rubbing her sister's shoulder gently

"I feel so much guilt right now. I felt so bad after the earthquake and I thought that pain wouldn't come again...But it keeps haunting me. There is always something or someone to remind me" Kara said still sobbing

"It wasn't your fault, your powers were gone! You can't say that, that day you didn't try to save people. You stopped a robbery and...

"But people didn't know that! They were counting on me and I let them down. I can't help myself thinking about all the people I could have saved that day. And I can't stop wondering why it had to be that particular day the earthquake happened." Kara said letting her head fall against the wall

"You have to stop torturing yourself. I know it's hard to admit but it was just bad timing. You have to accept the fact that you can't save everybody everyday. And even if you had your powers, maybe you wouldn't have been able to save Matterson's family" Alex said taking kara's hand

"But in that case, he wouldn't blame me because I would have been somewhere else helping other people."

"Listen, you have to stop thinking about that because in every possible senario, the attack at your place would have happened anyway" the agent said changing the subjet

"What do you mean?" She asked whiping the tears off her face

"Guess who owns the hospital were Matterson's daughter is."

"Maxwell Lord" Kara said suddenly determined.

Alex nodded. Kara stood up, regaining her confidence. The two sisters returned to the large hall, ready to take Lord down.

 **AN:** Finally! Winn and Kara are in good terms and we know what happened. Thanks for reading/reviews and tell me if you liked it ;)


	10. Proof

**AN:** Let's the confrontation begin!

Kara and Alex went back next to Hank who was standing in front of the main screans.

"I hope you're back in fight mode." He addressed Kara.

"I am." She said crossing her arms. Hank could see she had cried but chose not to talk about it and focussed on the mission.

"So, when do we attack?" Alex asked

"We don't" the director replied coldly.

"What!" Kara was astonished by his answer

"But he tried to kill Kara! We can't let him go just like that!" Alex yelled

"Forget your will for revenge, agent Danvers. We can't arrest him simply because we don't have direct proof. We only have suspicion."

"Strong suspicion" Kara corrected as in was obvious. "So what do we do then?"

"I'll make him talk" Alex proposed

"No you won't! He is dangerous, how many times do I have to tell you that!?" the blonde complained

"We don't have many options. His security system is to elaborate to put him under surveillance... He would notice immediately"

Kara was about to disagree again but her sister stopped her.

"What if this time it isn't a diner with high heels. What if I go armed, with an earpiece and back up." Alex tried to convice her

It was silent for a moment. Kara was thinking.

"Ok but I'm your back up" she finally stated making Alex smile.

"Alex, I can't give you back up team or it will be much more suspicious than it's already going to be. And don't play it physical; again, don't think about revenge." Hank warned, very concerned about the one he considered like his own daughter

"I won't sir."

Alex went to the locker-room to prepare herself. She adjusted her belt and her holsters. Then, she went to the armury, took her loaded gun and an other charger just in case. Finally, she put an earpiece and checked with Kara. Everything was working. The agent joined her sister who was waiting for her in front of the DEO main entrance. She took a car and started to drive with Supergirl flying above her.

Alex parked the car a few streets before Lord's builiding.

"Kara, don't get too close to the building or they will see you"

"Copy that" Supergirl answered firmly

The woman in black walked down the street and entered her enemy's building. She presented herself to the reception.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but..."

"I'm sorry then." the receptionist said with a fake smile that was pissing Alex off

"I don't need an appointment" the agent said roughly, showing her badge.

"Euh...Wait a second please" the woman took her phone and talked with a so low voice that even Alex couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Mister Lord is waiting for you in is office. This man will get you to him" she said pointing at one her collegues

"I know the way"

The brunette walked behind the receptionist's desk, took the elevator. She had to prepare herself quickly because the elevator would open directly in Maxwell Lord's office. When the doors opened, the man was looking through the giant windows with a glass of whisky in his hand.

"Agent Danvers!" he said turning back. "What gives me the pleasure? I'm sorry our last encounter had been cut off, but I had an emergency" Maxwell added walking towards his guest

"Well I didn't like the food so I'm not too sad about it."

"I suppose you didn't come to talk about the very expensive food you wasted that night; so...Why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you about the attack you conducted on Supergirl" she started confident

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said taking a sip

"Come on, we both know that you hate her. So you hired Paul Matterson to do the dirty work for you and healed his daughter in exchange"

"Matterson...Oh I know that name. It was one of the name of the earthquake victims. During the one Supergirl helped nobody."

Alex knew Kara was listening. She hopped she could contain herself and not burst through the window and kill Lord. "Keep going. I'm ok" the voice of Kara went like a relief in the woman's ear.

"Tell me where Matterson is" Alex ordered

"Well, hypothetically speaking, and if I were him. I would be very far away from Nationalcity with my beloved daughter. Because, who ever hired me was a brillant man who explicitly threatened me so I would fly in an other country to build a new life."

"You're a discusting men" She spat at him

"That's what jealous people say." he said proud of himself.

"I swear you're not going to walk free with what you did"

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, agent Danvers, but I don't want you to be late for double cheese pizza and Game of Thrones"

"What did you just say!?" Alex couldn't believe it. He knew about Supergirl being Kara being her sister. She was about to jump on him when the elevator opened and one of Lord's guard showed up with a taser gun.

"Alex! The window!" Kara screamed into her ear

The woman started running, pointed her gun to the window and emptied the charger. In the mean time, the guard aimed at her under the amused and evil look of Maxwell Lord. As she took an impulsion to jump out of the building, the guard shot her in the back. She let out a gasp of pain as the electricity passed through her body. Thankfully, the impulsion was enough for her to break the window already weakened by her bullets. Then, she just let gravity handle the rest.


	11. Deception

When Kara had heard Maxwell Lord, she instinctivly tried to protect her sister. While she was flying as fast as she could, she couldn't stop thinking what a stupid idea she had: telling Alex to throw herself out of the very hight window. What was she thinking? At the very right moment Kara arrived near Lord's Technologies, she saw Alex jumping out of the builiding just after a taser had been used on her. The hero's heart missed a beat and she flew faster to catch her sister. Her mind was working at full speed trying to adjust her flight. She had to be fast enough to catch her sister in time but also gentle enough so she wouldn't crush her. Hopefully, when she picked up Alex, without hurting her more than she already was, she was thirty feet in the air. Supergirl flew up with the uncouncious agent in her arms and searched for a safe place to check on her sister. She chose to land on the roof of a building, far away from the evil scientist. She carefully put Alex on the ground and kneeled down to her. Her body was still shaking from the electicity shock. Kara was glad she could hear her strong heatbeat.

"Alex, can you hear me?" she said snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face.

The agent frowned and groaned a little.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Kara said still worried.

"I've just been tased..." Alex wailed without opening her eyes.

"You scared me to death!" Supergirl said nervously helping the other woman sitting up

"You're the one who told me to jump, remember? Oh god, that hurt so bad..." she complained streching. "It reminds me of the DEO accademy"

"They tase students!" Kara shouted indignant

"No, not officially. But as we were stupid and young, we used to play a DEO version of truth or dare" Alex explained still hurting

"I don't even want to know anymore" the blonde said exasperated. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the DEO."

The young hero scooped up the DEO agent and flew away with her. Even though Alex was still hurting and at the edge of conciousness, she could see and understand why Kara enjoyed flying so much. It was peacefull and quiet up there. Alex thought when all of this would be over, she should get some vacation with Kara outside the city, away from the stress and panic. She closed her eyes knowing she was safe in her sister's arms.

Back at the DEO, Kara was sitting on a stool while Alex was half laying on one of the infirmery bed. A doctor came in and checked on the recently tased agent. He quickly assured Supergirl that everything was were still in the infirmery when Hank showed up visibly concerned.

"Alex, are you ok?" he asked

"Yes sir. Ready for another battle." she jocked sitting up on the bed

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we still don't have real proof he tried to kill you but now we can arrest him for attempted murder one of my agent. I want a team ready in twenty minutes." the martian commanded

"Yes sir"

The director got out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"You're sure you're up for this?" Kara asked concerned about her sister

"Absolutly. The doctor said I'm fine" Alex said jumping off the bed

"But you were uncouncious barely an hour ago" the blonde protested

"Kara, stop worrying about me. I'm ok and I really want to catch this son of a bitch."

"Yeah, me too." she confessed

"Let's go then"

Ten highly trained men plus Hank and Alex got into a DEO truck. They were all heavily armed and protected. The tension was real during the trip to Nationalcity. Supergirl was flying ahead, concentrating on the battle that was coming. Of course, nobody expected Max Lord to surrender easily.

When the truck pulled up in front of Lord Technologies, everything got faster. The team entered the building with Supergirl leading the way. The regular staff got scared and impressed by the new and massiv arrival. The soldiers rapidly splited up. One part, lead by the Danvers sisters, took the elevator straight to the big office; while the other half, lead by Hank, invested the stairs and checked every floors. But something was wrong. They didn't face any resistance and when they finally arrived in the office, everybody understood why. The last two floors of the building were empty of all human presence. The scientists were gone and some big inovations seemed to be missing as well.

"Sir, he's not here" Alex reported

"Everything has been cleared up and our misterious woman isn't here either." the director said disapointed and angry. Now that Max had almost killed Alex, Hank was personally involved. If he legaly could, the martian would find and kill the scientist himself.

"We had him and now he's just gone again!" Kare shouted angrily throwing her arms in the air

Suddenly, an extremely piercing sound came to Supergirl's ears. This gave her a headache and she groaned taking her head between her hands.

"What is it?" Alex asked concerned. Kara shut her up by lifting her hand

"I know you can hear this, Supergirl. And I also know that this is not a very pleasurable sensation for you. I hope you're not too frustrated by my absence. Don't worry we will see each other soon enough. Meet me at my warehouse in the industrial zone tomorrow at 10 am. Oh...and you should bring your sister with you. I'm sure agent Danvers wants to see me. But don't bring anyone else or a few bombs will detonate in very well placed locations. See you tomorrow"

 **AN:** What do you think Maxwell is planning? It looks like the big battle is coming closer! Thanks for reading, feel free to post a review or send me a PM ;)


	12. The big day

**AN:** Before you read this chapter, you have to know that when it was written, "Bizarro" hadn't aired. I got inspired by the 30 seconds promo. So it might be some resemblance or divergence with the episode.

Kara couldn't sleep. After the monologue Max gave her, Hank ordered the two sisters to get some rest. Of they complained heavily, especialy Alex. But they didn't have a choice and honnestly, they didn't have much to do but wait. The two had to go like the scientist requested. Everybody knew he wasn't bluffing and too many lives were at risk if the contract was broken. So for now, Kara was laying in her bed, staring at ceiling. She had three hours left before getting to CatCo and tell her boss she wouldn't be able to work. That was an other issue. The hero didn't have the chance to tell her sister about that yet and probably wouldn't have until everything was over. Suddenly, a big fear appeared in her mind: what if something go wrong? For sure Maxwell Lord was up to something big and they had no idea what it could be. The only thing they knew was that Jane Doe was certainly involved. Finally, Kara managed to clear her head and fell asleep.

When her alarm went on, Kara opened her eyes and wished for more rest but she thought three hours were better that nothing. She put regular clothes on top of her costume and had the most nervous and anxious breakfast she ever had. Then, she just flew straight to Noonan to by Miss Grant's latte, deeply wishing it wasn't the last. She arrived at CatCo and told Winn and James to follow her in the secret office.

"So...Euh, we know that Maxwell Lord tried to kill me and I'm going to fight him or whatever he prepared for me this morning" she said, dropping this huge bomb on her coworkers

"What!? You're going alone?" Winn asked suddenly confused

"That's insane! And you know it's a trap, right?" James added

"I have to! He set bombs all over the city and he's going to use them if Alex and I don't show up."

"That's crazy"

"Yeah, I know. Believe me. And don't bother covering me at work. Miss Grant knows"

Before they had the chance to react, Kara overheard Cat mumbling and rush downstairs. The private elevator opened and the queen of all media showed up and smiled when she saw her assistant coming.

"I'll call when it's over" she said to Winn and James. And she just picked up the latte and went in Cat's office.

"Good morning, Kira" the boss said taking the beverage off Kara's hand

"Goo-good morning Miss Grant." she replied distracted by her upcoming fight

"Kira, what's happening? I've never seen you so anxious" Cat said a bit worried

"Euh... I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Come on you can tell me everything now...Supergirl" the boss stated insisting on the last word

"Yeah about that...I really have to be somewhere in like an hour"

"Are you asking me my permission to miss work and do superhero stuff? Because you don't need it. I thought you were smarter than that"

"I'm sorry" Kara said turning back

"I don't know what you are going to do or who you are going to fight, but from the look on your face I can tell that it's big enough to scare you." Cat added without hiding the concern on her face

"It's just that...It's going to be a very important and probably very dangerous battle. Please don't send anyone on this." Kara begged

"I won't. And Kira...You have to win. I'm...Everyone is counting on you."

Kara looked one last time to her boss, thanking her without a word. Then she went on the roof, put on her suit and flew to the meeting point she had prepared with Alex.

It was just a few blocks away from the warehouse. Alex was already there and was adjusting her com in her ear. She wouldn't use it to speak but Hank was on the other side and could step in fast in his alien form just in case.

"You're ready?" the older sister asked putting her bulletproof vest on

"Let's do this."

It was almost ten when they got in the warehouse. The gigantic room was empty. The only thing they could see was Maxwell Lord standing near a table with a switch in his hand.

"Just in time. I appreciate the ponctuality"

Alex pointed her gun at him but he didn't flinch.

"I wouldn't do that" the scientist took a step foreward and knocked on the glass that was protecting him. He was literally in a bulletproof room. Kara stepped in front of Alex, a few feet from her, in order to protect her sister. According to what came next, it was a wrong move. A cage fell from nowhere and trapped Alex inside. Kara tried to bend the bars but it wasn't working.

"What the hell?" she screamed not understanding. "What did you do?" Alex stood up as she was looking for her gun. But in the pannic, she had dropped it and now it was out of her reach, outside of the cage.

"Every single bar contains a small amount of kryptonite. It's so small that it affects your powers only if you actually touch the bar. Pretty brillant don't you think?"

"Enough of talking, Max." Alex started with a look that could kill him. "Why did you make us come here if you only want Supergirl?"

"Oh I want both of you. I just want you to see my biggest creation kill your beloved sister."

To illustrate his words, a woman flew above the glass room. She was wearing the same costume as Kara only it was a little bit darker. But that wasn't the scary part. She was Kara. Supergirl had been cloned. The original superhero couldn't believe what was in front of her. Alex was so surprised she was simply speechless and coudn't move.

"May I present to you, Bizarro. She has the same strength and speed as you do but her powers are completely the opposite."

Now they knew. They knew where Jane Doe was.

"Supergirl." Bizarro said with a monotone voice

"That's right. And what is Supergirl?"

"Superbad"

"And what do we do to bad girl?"

"Kill them!"

 **AN:** An other cliffy! I know I'm a bad person. See you in two days for the ultimate fight ;)


	13. The end

That was it. The battle began. Bizarro rushed towards Supergirl who was already protecting herself. The clone threw a punch but Kara dogged it and responded with a kick in the stomach, throwing her in the air. Kara rose above the ground as Bizarro used her fire breath on her. Supergirl, taken by suprise, put her cape in front of her to minimise the damage. But when she took it off, her enemy threw a well placed uppercut in her jaw. Kara went throught the wall and came back using her heat vision, under the terrified look of Alex. When Supergirl got close enough, fists rained down on Bizarro. Kara was giving her everything she got, everything Alex had tought her. The last punch put the clone on the ground and Kara followed her but landed at a safe distance. When Bizarro stood up, she had grey marks on her face and her eyes were completely dark. She wasn't Kara anymore. Supergirl didn't know what to do next. Clearly Bizarro wasn't acting on her own and none of this was her fault.

"You don't want to do this. This isn't your choice!" Kara tried

"Don't listen to her, she is a liar remember?" Max warned his soldier.

Bizarro wasn't looking at Supergirl with anger anymore. Kara could see the poor woman didn't know how to act anymore. It almost felt like she had come to her senses. The young blonde looked at her sister for some advice but in the same time, Bizarro felt something was wrong on her face. She touched it and suddenly the hate was back.

"Watch out!" Alex screamed.

But it was too late. When Kara looked back, the freeze-vision of Bizarro was coming on her. It hit her in the chest and put her down. Supergirl didn't have time to get up. Her clone was already on her and locked her between her knees. She then stroke Kara in the face several times before picking her up. The two fighters were now flying in mid air and Supergirl tried to make the world stop spinning, still recovering. Bizarro was holding Kara by her neck but she was behind her, so the superhero couldn't push her back. Bizarro started to strangle Kara who was trying, by any means possible, to put the grey hands off her neck. But Supergirl became weaker as she was lacking of air.

Alex was screaming Kara's name. She felt so helpless. Her sister was dying under her eyes.

"I'm coming in" she heard Hank's voice.

"No you can't. He still has the switch. I'll tell you" Alex answered trapped between saving her sister and saving the city. It was an impossible choice for Alex but she knew that if she saved Kara rather than the city, her sister would never forgive her.

Max Lord was to busy watching his big victory to see Alex speaking to someone.

Kara was now gasping for air. She tried so hard to get rid of her opponent's hands but she was too strong. Her face became red and she started to seriously feel the lack of oxygen. Kara tried to look at Alex searching for all the strenght and support her sister could give her. But Supergirl's vision was so blury that she could only see the grey form a the cage. Kara felt herself go in an other place, like if she was falling asleep. Finally, her eyes closed by them self and it was over. Supergirl's hands gave up fighting and fell along her body. Bizarro stopped squeezing Kara's neck and threw her inanimate body on the ground, near the cage. Alex was horrified. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own scream. The only thing she could feel was the tears running down her face. The agent leaned between the bars as far as she possibly could and tried to reach for her sister. Alex managed to grab Kara's cape and pulled her lifeless body to her.

For Max Lord, it was the end of his problems. Supergirl was dead. Now he could send his clone save the city and control it. Because this was all he wanted: power and control. But for now, he was still trying to realise that. He couldn't move. Bizarro didn't know what to do either. She was still in the air, watching Alex crying and touching Kara's face.

The older sister eventually calmed down and regained a little bit of her senses. In a last act of hope, she put two fingers on Kara's bruised neck and searched for a pulse. And she found one: incredibly weak but still beating. However, Alex didn't change her attitude. She didn't want Max or Bizarro to find out but on the inside, it was a firework of joy and relief.

Eventually, Maxwell Lord began to move. He put the switch on the table and got out of his room. That's what Alex had been begging for the last too long minutes. She waited he was far enough from the switch to give Hank his cue.

"Now!" she shouted

In a fraction of second, it wasn't Hank Henshaw who came in. But J'onn J'onzz did. Maxwell wasn't expecting it. He just fell on the ground under the pressure of the alien. J'onn took Hank's form again and used his handcuffs. Bizarro was surprised by the intruder but didn't react.

"What are you waiting for? Get him off my back!" Lord ordered

"I feel wrong" Bizarro replied. She was lost.

"No you don't. You don't feel. You don't think. You're like an empty shell without me. I am your creator. I am the one who tell you what to do and right now I'm ordering you to save me!" Max was beyond furious at this point.

Bizarro looked alternately at Alex, Hank and Max. With the free thoughts that were growing in her mind, she realised what her creator just said to her. She figured Supergirl wasn't the monster in this room and she chose her side.

"Supergirl not bad"

And to confirm her choice, she landed next to the two sisters. Alex was still crying and suddenly became afraid of what might happen if Bizarro saw that Kara wasn't dead. "Get away from us!" she screamed with a strangled voice. But the woman didn't obey. Instead, she grabbed the cage and threw it away. Apparently, kryptonite wasn't affecting her like it was affecting Supergirl. Alex could finally be with her sister again and she understood that Bizarro wouldn't hurt them anymore. So she just let it all out. The agent sat on the ground and put Kara's head on her lap and put one hand on her sister's stomack, the other on her head. She swang back and forth like if she was calming a child who was afraid of the dark.

"It's gonna be ok. We won. It's over, everything is over." Alex said repeatedly apparently in shock

"Alex?" Hank asked not sure if Supergirl was alive

The older sister simply looked at him and smiled with tears of joy running down her cheek.

"She isn't dead!?" Max Lord yelled more and more frustrated and mad.

"Looks like you screwed up everything eventually." the director replied.

A black truck stopped in front of the entrance and two agents of the DEO went inside to take Lord. Hank followed them to arrange the transfer. Alex tried to lift Kara's uncouncious body but when she got up, her legs were still shaking. She could barely stay in a standing position. Bizarro did something no one, even herself, could expect. Without thinking, she proposed: "Help?" she asked surprised by her own voice. Alex wasn't very found of this idea but she couldn't help herself thinking that Bizarro and Kara had a lot in common. Maybe Max Lord had created a too perfect clone for his plans. The woman simply took a step back, allowing Bizarro to carry her unmoving sister bridal style. The three women got out of the warehouse as an other truck pulled up. They got in and a few seconds later, Hank joined them and looked at Bizarro with a syringe in his hand. "We have to sedate you. I'm afraid it's necessary." the woman simply nodded. She didn't want to get any trouble.

 **AN:** Sorry for the wait. Something happened yesterday and I hadn't time to post as usual. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Only one left to go.


	14. A new beginning

In the middle of the trip to the DEO, Kara started to cough. "Kara?" Alex asked as she was waking up. When the young woman carefully opened her eyes, she found herself laying on her sister's lap.

"Where are we?" Kara questioned with a hoarse voice

"We made it. We're heading back to the DEO" she replied quietly smiling

"You cried." She said noticing the red eyes and tear marks on her sister's face.

"Yes. But it's over now" Alex replied softly

Supergirl slowly sat on the bench next to Alex and noticed Bizarro's unconcious body on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked confused

"She actually saved you." Hank answered confusing Kara

"Basicaly, she realised that Max Lord was evil. I'll explain to you later. Just rest for now." Alex added

"So, she is really like me." Kara put her head on her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes for the rest of the trip, knowing she was safe.

At the DEO, Kara's eyes followed Bizarro who was still sedated. She was being put in a medical room.

"What are you going to do with her?" Supergirl asked to Hank

"We are going to do simple tests for now: see if she is hurting in any way. And when she'll be awake, we will interrogate her to figure out what to do next." and he left

Kara gave a last look at the poor woman and went in the locker room. She knew her sister would be there. Alex was sitting on a bench, looking at her feet

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting next to her

"Yeah...I think i'm still a little shocked by what happened."

"It's ok now. We're ok." Kara said putting an arm aroud her shoulder

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought you were dead. I felt so helpless and powerless." Alex said with tears coming in her eyes

"I know, I'm so sorry. You know I felt the same way when I couldn't lift the cage and free you. Well...I see know that you were safer in that cage actually. Hank would have come and save you anyway." She jocked but still reassuring herself. She knew that if someday something happened to her, Hank would be there to take care of Alex.

"Maybe, yes. But Kara, you mean the world to me. I can't even imagine a life without you. I was so afraid to loose you"

"Oh, I love you too" the younger sister said and hugged her sister. The stayed in that position for a while before Kara broke their embrace

"I have to go back to work. The others must be so worried" Kara added

"No you can't. You took a pretty big hit and you have to rest and heal."

"I've already healed Alex." She answered as if it was obvious

"Kara, you still have bruises on your neck."

"Really?" she stood up and looked at herself in one of the mirrors. "Wow. I've never seen myself with bruises for years." she said quiet impressed

"You might need to see the Sun a little."

"Ok, then lets get lunch because I'm starving!" Kara proposed joyfull

The Danvers sisters were now at Kara's place. They had ordered a pizza and they were eating it on the couch.

"I almost forgot! I have to tell you something." Kara said taking a bite

"What is it?"

"Ok, don't get mad" Alex opened her eyes a little more and waited for the bomb to drop. "Miss Grant knows I'm Supergirl." Kara said quickly

"What!? How?" Alex asked taken aback

"I swear this time it wasn't my fault! When she was with me at the hospital, she saw my wound heal itself. Then, when I got back to the office she told me and I obviously confirmed."

"Kara..." Alex started sighing

"I had no choice, try to find an tangible excuse to the fast healing process... It's impossible. But don't worry she promised she won't say anything. And I personally think it's a good thing. It will be so much easier now."

"I agree on that but you do realise that it also brings new risks. If someone find out... CatCo could be an easy target." Alex warned

"Yes I know. I've already talked to her about that."

"Good...Hey, your bruises are gone!"

"Great! Can I go to CatCo now?" she begged.

"Go see your friends" Alex sighed exasperated

"Yes!" she smiled

And the blonde flew away.

When Kara arrived at her floor, she was surprised not to be stalked by Winn or James. She walked at her desk, intrigued by their absence, and put her purse down. Then, she knocked at Cat's door.

"Miss Grant?" her boss took her head off her work and looked at the intruder.

"Kira! Thank God you're ok. We were so worried about you." She said clearly happy to her assistant alive

"We? Where are the others?" Kara asked confused

"I don't know. James and the internet elf left like ten minutes ago."

"I think I know where they are. And you should come with me." Kara added

"I have to tell you I was so afraid when I saw you falling on..." Cat started as Kara's face changed to a furious expression

"What do you mean: you saw me? I thought I told not to send anyone! And you promised me!" the blonde yelled

Before Cat had the chance to respond, Kara walked away and took the stairs. The queen of all media had no choice but to follow her.

"Kira wait!" Cat shouted almost running in the corridor

Kara didn't answer and simply opened the door of the Supergirl secret office. Winn and James were carefully looking at a computer when the noise made them turn. When they saw the young woman, their faces lighted up instantly.

"Kara! I'm so glad to see you!"

The two men took the superhero in their arms before noticing their boss.

"Eum...Kara?" James asked

"Since she knows I'm Supergirl I thought it would be better if she knew where we were meeting. Even though I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore" Kara said with a sacarstic tone

"Euh...Miss Grant already knows about this secret Supergirl office..." Winn said embarassed. The young woman was very confused and looked at her boss for some answers.

"You should know I always keep my promises. How do you think we saw you fighting your evil twin?" Cat said crossing her arms

"Winn...Did you hacked into Maxwell Lord's security system and use the security cameras of the warehouse?" She asked already knowing the answer

"Y-Yes" He said with a little voice. Kara turned back to her boss with an afraid and worried look an her face.

"Miss Grant, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she said embarassed

"It's ok for this one, Kira. And don't scare me to death again or I will end your pathetic life myself." She said walking away

"Cat is right. I almost got a heart attack when this thing strangled you." James said very seriously

"Yeah, Bizarro was a tough one." Kara sighed

"Bizarro?" Winn asked amused

"That's the name Lord gave to his last creation. He actually took a comatose woman and somehow made her like me so she could replace Supergirl after she'd killed me. But I guess he didn't expect her to really be like me and she betrayed him." The way she said it made it clear that Kara carred about Bizarro

"What is the DEO going to do with her?" the photographer asked.

"They will interrogate her to see if she can be brought back to a normal life or if she could become an ally." the blonde said with hope in her voice.

 _THE END_

 **AN:** That's it. That was the last chapter of this story. I want to thank all of you for reading this fanfiction. I want to thank more particulary Homefreesc for posting a review after every single upload. And thank you to all the people who wrote reviews threw this story (LMXB, gerbilscrute, belle97...and all the guests). Hope you like this last chapter and again, feel free to post a review even if the story is finished. ;)


End file.
